


dream goes to the uk gone sexual gone wrong

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal, Crack, Crack Fic, Crying, Cum pie, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omarashi, Oral, Other, Piss kink, Vore, ass, male tits, neko, poop kink, that one kink where you stuff eggs up your ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Dream, I have important question to ask you.”“Yee darling.” Dream said, mentally faceplaming at the nickname. George blushed redder than Bob the Tomato from veggie tales and st-st-stuttered out the next sentence. “I-I can tell by the way you karaoke around me….You...you…”“What am i, georgenotfound, internet bestfriend of me, internet sensation dreamwastaken.”“You’re madly in love with me.”crackfic
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	dream goes to the uk gone sexual gone wrong

Today was hot. Really hot. Like so hot dreams dick could fall off hot. Like George after he takes a shower hot. Woah, wait a minute buckaroo. THats not straight. 

Dream was in UK, best and worst decision of his life. For he got to see GeorgeNotFound in real life-- real life. But he also had to see George. NotFound. It was a nightmare amidst a nightmare for the 7’2” big muscle strong husky florida man. His legs would cripple and turn into chortled milk when he saw his best friend, GeorgeNotFound, and his feet did a swish and a slide whenever he saw his best friend, GeorgeNotFound.

George would ask him, often. “Dream,” said george. “Why are you doing a cha cha slide in my bathroom.”

But Dream could not answer, he just kept on dancing. 

Dream could not keep dropping these sick dance moves for so long, he had to act upon his feelings.

But alas, staring at the 4’11”’s plump rotund bum he felt as if he was being restrained for some reason from telling the gorgeous british boy how much he, DreamWasTaken, was in fact a homosexual. Because he is a youtuber. And Youtubers like both men and women. 

Dream was drawn out of his promiscuous thoughts by the swish swaying of George’s hip. Dream willed his feet not to cha cha slide, but they just kept moving. And there he sat, awkwardly on the green fluffy couch trying not to show to George he was dancing to the sight of his bare ass chest.

George(NotFound) glanced at Dream’s feet and sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “Dream, I have important question to ask you.”

“Yee darling.” Dream said, mentally faceplaming at the nickname. George blushed redder than Bob the Tomato from veggie tales and st-st-stuttered out the next sentence. “I-I can tell by the way you karaoke around me….You...you…”   
“What am i, georgenotfound, internet bestfriend of me, internet sensation dreamwastaken.”

“You’re madly in love with me.”

Dream’s thought process braked to a stop. “W-W-What?” Said the man.

“It’s true, the way your feet move…” Georgenotfound replied shyly, with a blush on his face.

Dream stammered in his wording, brain completely fried. “Y-y,” dream swallowed his fat ego, “you know what they say a-about… big feet.” 

GeorgeNotFound also swallowed, adams apple bobbing like fish in a fridge. His eyes flashed to Dream’s gigantic scrumptious feet and swallowed, averting his gaze back up. 

Then, in a flash, dream tackled his Internet Best Friend GeorgeNotFound to the floor of the kitchen, smashing his plump lips against the smaller mans eyesocket. George moaned. 

Dream sticks his fat, veiny, throbbing cock into Gatoradewasfound’s eyesocket. Gregory let out a whiny plea. 

Dream moved his lips to the short mans outstretched one (1) collarbone and bit it like it was the turkey on thanksgiving, squeezing the britannese man’s inward turning arse. George moaned into the florida man’s hair, accidentally choking on his long, luscious locks. 

Dream, feeling himself on the verge of peeing himself, let a giant stream of piss coat his jeans as he groaned into the man’s skeletal structure. 

“P-p-piss on me daddy dream….” Gator moaned into Dream’s ear. Dream straddled the mans hips. He peed on him. George groaned in pleasure.

“You are gay.” Dream remarked.

“Shut up before i tweet the poop story.”

Dreamwastaken went silent. 

Dream picked up the man with ease, cock bouncing against his thigh as he grabbed a few eggs from the fridge and shoved them deep up the londonican’s tight arsecrack. 

Dream dropped the man on the bed, careful so the eggs jiggling in his arse didn’t break.

Dream, taking out his huge cock, immediately shoved it into the bum boys bum bum and thrusted, bending down like a snake and chewing joesephs dick right off. Greg moaned. 

The eggs were stored in Greg’s tight ass chamber deep inside his body, being incubated. 

“A-ah harder dream!!!!!” Gnome moaned as dream sliced georges insides into two with his razorblade dick. 

As Dream cummed in unity with George, suddenly, he became a neko and hat 6 tits. George blushed.

Dream flipped the fucked boy over to find the eggs leaking out fully cooked.

Breakfast was ready, he guessed.

And then he ate George.

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you


End file.
